Discovering the Moon
by Dizi 85
Summary: A We.know.ur.a.werewolf fic. WRITTEN 4 THE HIDEAWAY.....there’s nothing wrong with u! Apart from u turning not.so.friendly, growing fur and claws and sharp teeth when that rock in the sky looks completely round. But there’s nothing wrong with that!


_Hey peps,_

_SO, this is my entry for **WHO'S LINE IS IT ANYWAY** at THE HIDEAWAY._

_ALSO------ IT is my B'day pressie to **BAD MUM**, who recently turned 45! Congrats girly! Hope you enjoyed your day! _

_Anyways... _The prompt from H-WAY reads thus: 

**Beginning Line:** Why are we doing this? **Somewhere in the middle: **I protest!

**Last Line: **And we all knew that was coming.

I think I achieved it. Let me know what you think. **_Dizi 85_**

* * *

_**" Discovering the Moon "**_

* * *

_Some time November, 1972 _

"Why are we doing this?"

_James and Sirius groaned, re-adjusting their positions on their favourite sofa in the Gryffindor common room. This was the forth time they would have to explain to Peter just why they were waiting for Remus to return. After arguing with their eyes over whos' turn it was to "educate" their friend (yet again), James conceded defeat and looked down to their chum lying on his back on the hearthrug._

"Peter, remember? We're supposed to be confronting him, about lying to us?

_Peter rolled over on to his stomach. _

"Guys, why d.d.d.don't we just wait till he tells us. I.I.I...I mean, we shouldn't pressure..."

_The most showboating of the crew, one Sirius Black, verbalised his annoyance and flipped his plexus length hair. _

"Seriously Peter! We've know for six months now! And the four of us have been friends our entire Hogwarts lives! If we don't confront him now, HE'LL NEVER TELL US!!!!

_Pettigrew reluctantly agreed, and sat down to wait with his closest comrades for their missing amigo._

_James, Sirius, and Peter were just about to give up when the portrait door opened. Remus limped into the common room, shutting the portal opening as quietly as possible, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. However, he stopped his somewhat hurried escape to his dorm room when he saw his friends staring sullenly at him from their positions by the fire. _

"Hi, guys." _Remus waved half-heartedly. He truly did not look well, and even though Sirius didn't want to put him through more disagreements while he was this drained, the rebellious Black continued on with his plan. _

"We need to talk." _Sirius monotoned as he climbed to his feet, and motioned towards the Boys tower stairs. _

"Oh lovely, the four words that no guys ever wants to hear" _Remus tied to be humorous, but his heart truly wasn't in it_. "Ok guys, what about?" _he yawned while slowly limped to the stairway leading to their quarters. _

"You'll see when we get to our room." _James' glare made his sandy haired companion anxious. _

_Peter and James led the contingent towards the group sleeping chamber. Remus stumbled slightly on the way and Sirius caught him. The weary teen nodded his thanks as he slightly leaned against his friend. _

_The quad of male testosterone crossed the threshold, James shutting the door and quickly placing an unlockable and anti-eavesdropping charm on the door_. "Now we can't be disturbed."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" _Remus questioned as he stretched out on his four-poster. _

"Where do you go once a month?" _James crossed his arms_.

"I protest! I've told you three several times, I go home to help with my mother." _Remus pulled his down filled pillow over his face._

"You're lying to us." _Sirius clenched his fists tightly around the cushion and threw it to the floor._ "It seems mighty funny that she's always sick on the nights of the full moon."

"And you always come back absolutely exhausted and covered in scratches." _Peter sloped his head faintly._

_Remus sat up, taking his time, trying to think of some sort of legitimate answer his dearest friends might believe_. "That's just…" _Remus' voice faltered slightly_.

"Will you please just tell us the truth?" _James positioned himself right in front of his mate._

_Sirius pulled James away from Remus_. "We know why you disappear every month."

"I don't know what you're talk..." _Remus moaned slightly as the pain in his leg worsened._ "Okay. Why do you think I disappear once a month?"

"You're a werewolf." _Sirius sank onto the bed beside Remus._

_Tears filled Remus' eyes_. "I...I...I..."

_Peter tossed James a small black book, then joined Sirius and Remus on the mattress. James' scowl vanished as he handed the book to Sirius as he sat down next to him_.

"We started logging in all the dates when you "went to look after you Mum". _Sirius showed the recordsin the book. _

"That doesn't tell me how you found out what I am..." _Remus tried to hide his face again. _

"We were skimming over our Astronomy homework, and figured it out." _Sirius placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. _

"Okay." _Remus sat up and left the other boys on the cushioned springs._ "I'll understand if you don't want to remain friends with me. Just...just let me pack my things before you blab about my condition to the population of Hogwarts..." _Remus mumbled as he tried to rub the closely forming tears from his eyes with one hand, while opening his trunk with the other. _

" What tripe are you talking about? Not remain friends, tell Hogwarts?" _James joined his friend trunk side and slid a hand onto his shoulder. _

"No one who was my friend before they found out that I was a lycanthrope has ever wanted to be my friend after." _Remus sobbed slightly_. "I guess I should be used to it by now."

"Those stupid bloody gits!" _Sirius stalked over to one of the windows_. "We're not leaving you alone to deal with this…problem. I mean... there's nothing wrong with you! Apart from the fact you turns not-so-friendly and grow fur and claws and sharp teeth when that rock in the sky looks completely round. But there's nothing wrong with that! After all, you're Remus!

"..."

**_THUD_**

"Remus, close your mouth, you look like a fish. And James, get off the floor." _Sirius growled, already feeling guilty about letting his mouth get away from him. _

"Really? You want to keep being friends?" _The studious gryffindor gazed hopefully at the three faces watching him, ignoring the little beeds of water that had slid down his cheekbones. _

"Yes." _Peter's voice squeaked slightly. He glanced at the others who nodded_. "I give my word that we will be friends till my blood runs cold"

_James climbed to his feet and faced Remus_. "And I, James Potter, pledge my pranking proficiencies, and my Quidditch skills, to us remaining friends till I take my very last breath"

_Sirius placed his hands on Remus' shoulders and looked him dead on in the eye_. "I, Sirius Black, give my solemn vow, that even when my bones are dust and withered in the grave, I will never forget or end my friendship with you."

_Remus dashed at the tears running down his cheeks_. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll receive our oaths then." _James' smile widened across his face._

"Then I gratefully accept your promises of friendship." _Remus smiled softly_. "Um.. No offense guys, but that last transformation really knocked me for six... Is it ok if I try to sleep off some of the damage?"

_The boys nodded in agreement, and began to retreat from their friends space_. "We'll wake you for supper." _Sirius promised, then pointed his wand at the doo_r. "Finite Incantatem!"

_The door recovered from its cursing, swinging wide on its glistening bronze hinges. James, Sirius, and Peter waved to Remus as he pulled his curtains shut and created his own private escape. _

_The still somewhat shocked werewolf stared at the canopy ceiling of his bed. His friends knew! His friends knew and didn't run in fear! It was better then he'd ever imagined! _

"I really have true friends." _Remus_ _murmured as he rolled onto his side._

_But before Remus could fall into a fitful sleep, Sirius returned to his mates side. Trying not to disturb his comrade, he slipped between the curtains to place a chocolate bar onto his dresser and brushed the bangs of his best friends face. _

"You look after yourself, ok?" _Not waiting for a reply, he slid softly out the door._

_Remus was shocked. Sirius Black give chocolate away? _

_The very sleepy wolfman rolled over into a more_ _comfortable position, muttering to himself as he gave into The Sand Mans call. _

"And we all knew that was coming."

* * *

**Well, remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I know i do!**


End file.
